Cuddle with me
by Strifegirl
Summary: There are moments in the life of a girl who needs to feel safe in the arms of her protector. And this is one of them. One-Shot. CloudxTifa Fluff. Set after AC


Written by Strifegirl

Pair: Cloud/Tifa

Type: One-Shot

Summary: There are moments in the life of a girl who needs to feel safe in the arms of her protector. And this is one of them.

Timeline: After the events of Advent Children.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters are owned by Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cuddle with me"<strong>

It was a day like any other in Seventh Heaven. Tifa had been working all day without a break in the bar, while Cloud made his deliveries. Cloud and Tifa began living together as a family along with Denzel and Marlene; although neither of them had confessed their feelings, deep down inside they knew they needed each other.

A few days ago, Barrett returned from his oil field in Corel to take care of some business in the city, and during that time he had to stay in Edge until he closed the deal. Tifa told him to stay in the bar, but Barrett had to reject the offer because he didn't want to become a bother. Tifa insisted that he should stay with them and finally he agrees, which made Marlene very happy. Barret would stay for a couple of days in Edge, so Tifa had no choice but to share a room with Cloud while Barret stayed in her room. Cloud did not object, although he wasn't entirely sure how he should handle the situation and he felt a little bit uneasy with the idea of sharing a single bed with Tifa. Despite that his bed was smaller than Tifa's bed, there was enough space for two people.

Night fell and Tifa prepares for sleep. Cloud was still on the job and Tifa stays awake until he returned. After a few hours, Cloud arrives.

The first night was the hardest. It was the first time they shared a bed and they weren't sure what to do in that awkward situation. The two were facing each other with their backs, trying to sleep without disturbing the other. They were nervous and because of this, none of them could sleep. Tifa made an effort and tried to fit better in his bed. Cloud could feel her moving in his bed, and the slightest touch with her body made him shudder. Tifa on the other hand, tried not to think about it and focused on sleeping; but no luck.

The second day was less tense, but was just as exhausting as the first. In all that time they were together, they've never crossed their boundaries. Both respected their limits on each side of the bed; until one night.

Both fell asleep due to tiredness that they didn't noticed when the two of them entwined their bodies. Apparently it was quite cold that night and it was natural that both would seek the warmth of the other.

The next morning, Tifa was the first to open her eyes, and that is when she realizes that she spent the whole night in Cloud's arms. In a blink of an eye, Tifa blushed from head to toe. Despite the embarrassing moment, Tifa didn't complain and she couldn't deny that she felt very comfortable in his arms. It was a warm feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time and she felt really safe with him. However, she didn't want to complicate things with Cloud, so she did her best not to wake him while trying to loosen from his grip and get out of bed. later that day, neither of them said anything about it and she pretended that nothing happened.

That same day, Barret was finally able to finish his job in Edge and he returned to the Corel mines to continue with the excavations.

That night, Cloud and Tifa slept in their rooms.

The night was getting heavier and no matter what Tifa did, she just couldn't sleep. All she could think about was what had happened last night. She couldn't forget the feeling of being so close to him and to feel his warmth. And then she realized that she couldn't sleep without him anymore.

Tifa decided to take action on the matter and be the first to take the first step in the relationship. So, that night, while everyone was asleep, she rose from her bed and went to sneak into Cloud's room. Once there, she looks out the door to make sure that he was still asleep. After seeing Cloud was still immersed in slumber, Tifa goes to the bed and sits on the edge, without waking him. Carefully, she lies down to his side and then turns around facing towards him. Tifa stares at his angelic face for a moment and then entwined one of her legs above Cloud's. While she did this, she placed one hand over his torso and her head rested on his chest. Satisfy, she smiles tenderly and then closes her eyes as she is carried away by the sound of his breathing.

Suddenly, Cloud moves under her grasp and turns his head toward the other side and gets released from Tifa's embrace. Surprised by his sudden reaction, she scooches over to get near him and tries to cuddle again. Seconds later, Cloud moves to aside and lies with his back towards her, leaving poor Tifa alone in the other side of the bed. Seeing that she couldn't do anything, Tifa also turns her back and waits a few minutes to see a reaction. After a while, Tifa leaves the room and returns to her bedroom.

Disappointed, she lies on her bed and takes one of her pillows to place it under her arms just to have something to hug. While she tries to get some sleep, a small tear rolls down her cheek, wetting her pillow. She wanted to repeat that night so badly, but she knew it was no use trying.

A few minutes later, Tifa wakes up in the middle of the night after hearing footsteps in the hallway. It was probably one of the kids who rose from their beds to go to the bathroom.

Suddenly, without warning, strong arms pounce on her and wrapped her waist. Tifa skipped a bit when she felt the grip tightens and then turns her head slightly to see who it was. It was none other than Cloud.

"C-Cloud?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied softly. "Why did you leave my room?" He whispered and he put his chin on her shoulder.

"I ... I didn't want to bother you." She trailed off.

"You're not." He said gently. "In fact, you're better company than my pillow."

Tifa let out a small chuckle to hear his sweet words. "You also are a wonderful pillow." she said smiling.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Cloud whispered and Tifa blushes as she felt his warm breath on her cheek.

"Not at all." She replied shyly.

Cloud settles a bit and tighten the grip. Tifa closed her eyes and is carried away by his tender touch. She was enjoying every moment of that night and she wishes that never ends.

"Tifa?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you think we could do this more often?" He said blushing. Tifa widened her eyes upon hearing his request.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked confused.

Cloud narrows his eyes and smiles tenderly. "Of course not." He buries his face in her dark hair and closes his eyes. "I don't mind having some company..." he whispered. Tifa smiles and closes her eyes as well.

"Then it's okay with me." She replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Tifa moves into Cloud's grip to face him. She entwined her legs with Cloud's and then buries her face on his neck. Cloud wraps his arms around her and placed his chin over her head. They relax in their warm embrace while they drift into sweet slumber.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm ..." he murmured drowsy.

Tifa lifted her head slightly to see his face to give hima kiss on his cheek. "Can I keep you?" she whispered softly. Cloud responds with a slight smirk and without opening his eyes, he also gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll always have me..." he whispered gently.

Tifa smiles to hear his tender words, and then closes her eyes and they fall asleep holding on to each other. There are moments in life when a girl needs to feel safe in the arms of her protector, and this was one of them.

The End

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I wrote this in spanish last nite :3 and it was so cute that I had to translate this one too x3 and yeap, is cheesy alright u_u_**  
><strong><em>The funny thing about this fic is that I took the idea from something that happend to me years ago o.o and I wanted to write something like this to describe what I felt in that moment ^^<em>**

**_Anyway... I hope you like my small cheesy fic_**


End file.
